


Not So Quiet Corners

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>She asked for "kissing in dark corners".</p><p>Welp. Here you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not So Quiet Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/gifts).



> She asked for "kissing in dark corners".
> 
> Welp. Here you go.

Quiet. They have to be _quiet_ , Nasir thinks, squeezing Agron’s hip in warning as his lover moans.

It’s just kissing, it should not feel this good. But it does, and Nasir has to force the sounds down that threaten to spill from his mouth. They’re in too close quarters, and people are sleeping.

And it is only the fact that people are asleep that caused this to happen. Agron sneaking to Nasir’s pallet, pressing him down with strong arms and gentle lips.

And there it is; the moan that Nasir didn’t want to happen. He freezes; Agron laughs breathlessly, almost silently against his neck.

Moments pass, with Agron trying persuasion for them to return to previous activities; Nasir remains rigid, terrified of waking his all-too-close neighbour.

And then Agron bites at his lover’s shoulder, and the moan that escapes Nasir’s throat is much louder. Agron chuckles, still almost silently and with little puffs of breath against the Syrian’s shoulder.

Nasir pauses.

“...Fuck the gods,” he sighs, before grabbing Agron and kissing him once more. “You win.”

And so they continue, and put up with whispers and giggles aimed in their direction the next morning.

They have each other. No one else matters.


End file.
